Saran
by Reasta
Summary: 'Jin-san, apakah kau tidak memiliki saran untukku' Dedikasi untuk #CPC2016


**Saran**

 **World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke**

 **Dedikasi untuk #CPC2016**

' _Jin-san, apakah kau tidak memiliki saran untukku?'_

 **Jin Yuuichi/Karasuma Kyousuke**

 _ **Based on Episode**_ **33**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Tell, Ngawur, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik-rintik air terus meluncur begitu saja, riak-riak air terlihat di genangannya, jalanan terlihat sepi. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kudapannya masing-masing, yang satu dengan kraker berasnya, yang satu lagi hanya diam sambil memegang jus kalengannya, "Jin- _san_ , apakah kau tidak memiliki saran untukku?" Karasuma melanjutkan, "Kau bisa melihat masa depan bukan, Jin- _san_?"

"Huh, saran?" Jin mengerutkan keningnya, "Ah– mengenai penyerangan besar-besaran yang akan datang?" lalu melanjutkan memakan kraker berasnya, "Tak ada. Masa depan memiliki kemungkinan yang tak terbatas."

"Lagi-lagi kau bicara seperti itu…" Karasuma menghela napas panjang, "Tempo hari kau pergi makan dengan Reiji- _san_ , bukan?" lalu memalingkan wajah kearah Jin, "Setiap kali kalian pergi makan berdua, kau selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia."

"Hee– apakah mungkin kau cemburu?" Jin melontarkan pertanyaan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ti– tidak mungkin kan? Memangnya kenapa?" Karasuma membalas sambil sedikit tergagap, "Lagipula Konami- _senpai_ bilang, hobi Jin- _san_ itu bekerja di balik layar."

"Dia itu menganggapku apa sih!" suaranya terdengar kesal, "Ya ampun…"

"Sepertinya lawan yang berbahaya akan datang dalam penyerangan selanjutnya. Jadi aku meminta Reiji- _san_ untuk membiarkanmu dan Konami pergi saat waktunya tiba." Jin tetap melanjutkan sembari mengunyah kraker berasnya, "Karena aku tak ingin kita semua dikalahkan."

Karasuma membelalakan matanya, "Membiarkan kami… pergi?"

"Dalam pertempuran selanjutnya, _Megane-kun_ dan Chika- _chan_ akan berada dalam keadaan sulit. Nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan." Karasuma tersentak, "Tapi kau tak akan disana saat itu terjadi. Kau tak berperan dalam posisi mengubah masa depan mereka."

"Sebelum momen penentuan itu terjadi, kau mungkin akan dikalahkan oleh seseorang." Karasuma menatap miris kearah kaleng minumannya lalu meminumnya pelan, "Tapi tentu saja, akan ada banyak orang yang terselamatkan berkat dirimu. Ditambah lagi, aku tak bercanda saat mengatakan kalau masa depan memiliki kemungkinan yang tak terbatas."

Jin menghadap kearah Karasuma, "Kadang sebuah riak yang disebabkan oleh lemparan kerikil seseorang mengganggu riak lainnya dan menjadi suatu gelombang besar yang bergeser dari jalur masa depan…"

"Tentu saja, aku tak bisa memprediksi semua kemungkinan yang ada. Tapi… Tindakan penuh tekad dari seseorang akan selalu mengubah masa depan. Hanya itulah yang bisa kupastikan."

"Jadi aku ingin kau tetap hidup sebisa mungkin. Sampai kau dikalahkan, lakukan apapun sebisamu selama yang kau bisa." suara _vending machine_ terdengar, Karasuma melirik kearah Jin, "Apa kau merasa terbebani?" Jin menyodorkan kraker berasnya ke Karasuma, "Benarkan? Kau tak mau mendengar prediksiku?"

Karasuma mengambil satu kraker beras lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak… Aku senang bisa mendengarnya."

"Jin- _san_ , kau tadi bilang kalau masa depan memiliki kemungkinan yang tidak terbatas bukan? Lalu apakah aku memiliki kemungkinan untuk mati?"

Jin tersentak, "Oi. Oi–, pemikiranmu begitu mengerikan Kyousuke… Tapi ya, kemungkinannya memang kecil, tapi masih memungkinkan…"

…

"Sial!" Karasuma memukulkan tangannya ke dinding, mimiknya terlihat kesal _, 'Berakhir seperti yang Jin-_ san _katakan!'_

Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Usami, "Usami- _senpai_! Kirimkan informasi mengenai pengguna _Black_ _Trigger_ yang barusan kulawan pada Osamu dan lainnya!"

Usami menggerakan jemarinya pada _keyboard_ dengan cepat, "Aku sudah melakukannya kok!"

' _Apa… Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu 'kan Kyousuke?'_

Karasuma meminta Usami untuk menyambungkannya dengan Jin, "Jin- _san_ , ini Karasuma. Maaf, aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku… Tak bisa mencapainya…"

Jin menyanggah dengan suara khasnya, "Tidak. Masa depan telah bergerak lagi." Karasuma tersentak, "Kerikil yang kau lempar mungkin tak mencapai musuh… Tapi riaknya masih ada."

" Kerja bagus, Kyousuke." Jin berkata sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Jin- _san_ …" Karasuma membalas sambil tertunduk dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya, suaranya terdengar sangat berat.

…

Jin masuk ke markas Tamakoma, keadaan disana cukup sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk melihat keadaan dan ia menemukan Usami yang sedang memasak, "Usami, yang lainnya kemana?"

Usami tersentak, "A–ah Jin- _san_ toh... Hm, Yotaro dan Rindo- _san_ masih ada di markas pusat, Konami dan Reiji- _san_ masih di perjalanan menuju kesini, sedangkan Torimaru- _kun_ berada di atap?" dan menjawab dengan cukup ragu.

"Hoo…"Jin hanya menggumam pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap.

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit, udara sangatlah ringan, "Hh…" namun Karasuma masih saja menghela nafas berat.

"Kyousuke… Kenapa kau terus menghela nafas?" Jin yang baru saja datang bertanya.

Karasuma tersentak, lalu menghadap kearah Jin, "Jin-san?! Sejak kapan…"

"Baru saja kok…" balas Jin sembari menyunggingkan senyum, "Oh ya, kau ini kenapa– bertingkah aneh seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" Karasuma hanya membalas singkat.

"Apakah kau kesal karena tidak dapat mengalahkan para _neighbor_ itu? _Side effect_ ku berkata begitu." Jin bertanya, dan hal itu membuat Karasuma bergidik pelan.

"Hh– ya begitulah…" Karasuma tersenyum miris lalu menatap langit malam, " _'Mengapa aku tak bisa mengalahkan mereka?'_ Hal itu selalu menjadi pikiranku…"

"Tapi… Karena kau kalah dari mereka kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Bukankah begitu?" Jin berkata sembari tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap Karasuma penuh makna.

"Tapi 'kan!..." sebelum Karasuma melanjutkan ia sudah disela lebih dahulu oleh Jin, "Lagipula lebih baik kau harus kalah, daripada harus menghadapi kematian."

Karasuma membelalakan matanya, "Mati…?"

"Tempo hari… Kau ada berkata tentang kemungkinan mati bukan?" Jin menggaruk kepalanya, "Entah kenapa hal itu terus menghantuiku!"

"Jin- _san_ … Terima kasih." Karasuma berucap hal itu pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Huh? Apa barusan kau berkata sesuatu Kyousuke?" Jin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa kok…" Karasuma berkata sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju markas. Diam-diam ia kembali tersenyum.

"Oi– Kyousuke tunggu!" lalu Jin mengikuti dibelakangnya.

 **END**

 **A/N**

Halo para penghuni fandom World Trigger Indonesia, salam kenal~

Adakah yang berlabuh di kapal ini? Mari _PM_ saya, biar kita bisa _fangirlingan_ bareng :) /digiles

Mimpi saya membuat harem!Jin xD /yha

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_


End file.
